This invention relates to display cases, and more particularly, to a display case for a collectible.
Collectibles, such as model automobiles, are presently being produced with very detailed and realistic parts, top and bottom, front and back, and side to side. The values of these automobiles can be very high. Most owners of such collectibles store such collectibles in a storage or display case. With today""s storage or display cases, the owner of such a collectible must remove the collectible from the case in order to present the collectible""s detail. This results in a risk of dropping the collectible as well as soiling the collectible with hand and finger prints.
There are many display cases disclosed in the prior art. However, nearly all such cases are adapted to display a particular product or type of product. What is presently needed is a display case for presenting a collectible for viewing, top and bottom, front and back, and from side to side without the necessity of removing the collectible from the display case.
The present invention provides a case for displaying and storing collectibles. Such a display case presents a collectible for viewing, top and bottom, front and back, and from side to side without the necessity of removing the collectible from the display case. The display case of the present invention accomplishes this by providing a transparent case with the collectible positioned over an angled mirror element. The present invention thereby meets its primary objective of displaying a collectible from all sides, top and bottom, without having to remove the collectible from the case.
These together with other objects of the invention, along with various features of novelty which characterize the invention, are pointed out with particularity in the claims annexed hereto and forming a part of this disclosure. For a better understanding of the invention, its operating advantages and the specific objects attained by its uses, reference should be had to the accompanying drawings and descriptive matter in which there is illustrated a preferred embodiment of the invention.